Atherius Vindicta
by Black Vindicare
Summary: The corsairs imprisoned on Sampetra curse the name of Ublaz Mad Eyes. This is the story of one such corsair, Chapter 4 is up
1. Life in Corsair Hell

Atherius Vindicta  
Chapter 1 Life in Corsair Hell Written by Black Vindicare  
  
Disclaimer...I do not own Redwall....that belongs to Brian Jacques, I am not making any money out of my writing...just having fun doing it  
  
For your information this is set after Pearls of Lutra...The Corsairs are trapped on Sampetra after their ships were burnt by Redwallers...anyway I won't spoil the book but here's the story  
  
Vaco stood on the cliffs of Sampetra's southern edge, behind him was the ruined palace of Ublaz Mad Eyes, the now long dead pine marten. Vaco's mother, Jota, had told him of Ublaz when he was a small rat. Ublaz had been cruel...and powerful...he was claimed to have eyes that were hypnotic and all the corsairs had feared him.  
  
Vaco had also heard of Rasconza, the fox who had fought against Ublaz. Had Rasconza lived, Vaco might have asked him about the time when the corsairs roamed free, raiding settlements and taking slaves. But alas Rasconza had died to the trident of Sagitar...it was tradition to say a curse after the names of Ublaz, Sagitar, and Lask Frildur so Vaco let go with all he had, cursing their names for a full minute.  
  
As he stared out at the sea he could almost hear it taunting him...he had to get off Sampetra...he had to see the world...maybe he would join the band of some great warlord...raid in the forest called Mossflower...maybe, if he could ever get off the hunk of rock that he was stuck on. Once again he cursed Ublaz for being foolish enough to let the wood he had stockpiled get burnt to ashes.  
  
As he turned back to head down the path the wind began to roar through the collapsed stones of Ublaz's keep, the wind also blew through Vaco's dull gray fur, causing him to draw the ragged clothes he wore closer about him  
  
As Vaco scuttled under the plants that grew over his dwelling place he heard his mother's rough voice howling through the gale force winds but he could not make out her words. As he sat near the small turf fire he heard a shuffling as his mother joined him near the fire. As she crouched near the fire Jota set several clamshells into the coals to cook.  
  
"Yarr ya did well Vaco...tis the best vittles we've had fer months."  
  
Thirty minutes later Vaco and Jota sat gulping down the roasted clams along with some fruit and roots.  
  
"Yarr needs salt...but we'll live won't we muther? we always have."  
  
"Yah, but I was wonderin what have yer been doin up on those cliffs all day?"  
  
"Watchin fer stuff, betcher there's gonna be a big storm tonight...hate to be out on those seas yarr"  
  
"I pity the fools who would be out on the briney onna night like disun yiss yiss"  
  
"Who knows...maybe somebeast'll wreck a ship on der rocks and leave us wood"  
  
"Not likely, dey avoids dis island as if it were 'aunted"  
  
Outside their small cave the winds howled and moaned...it was a foul night.  
  
It was even fouler for the crew of the sloop that fought the waves out on the ocean. The crew consisted of a few shrews, some otters and a mouse or two and they all fought for their lives against the waves.  
  
"Tis no use matey, the storm's just too strong"  
  
"We have to try Skip, who knows? we might get lucky and find someplace to land"  
  
"Yah but it had better be soon, the old gal can't take much more of these waves"  
  
"There! I can see something in the distance" The young mouse spoke true, for off in the distance there were cliffs rising from the water  
  
"Lets head there mates, we can wait for the storm to subside"  
  
As the ship drew near to the island the crew saw cliffs rearing out of the darkness Skipper of sea otters saw the danger, but he could tell the wind was driving them towards the cliffs and couldn't save the ship so he yelled out over the storm "Abandon ship mateys!" As they jumped overboard a huge wave hurled their sloop up against the cliff and then there was a loud crack  
  
Skipper and his crew bobbed in the waves, treading water, Skipper was horrified as sharks pulled a few of his crew under the waves. Then it was all blackness as he was hurled against a rock by a wave, the last thing he heard was the screaming of his comrades as the hunters of the deep tore them apart. 


	2. Escape from Sampetra

Chapter 2 Escape from Sampetra  
  
Nothing yet in the way of reviews but please review  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Redwall or any of its characters, this is a fan work and as such I am not making money out of it. I do own Vaco so don't use him without permission from me  
  
~~  
  
As Vaco pulled himself out of his dwelling the next morning he noticed a thick, heavy fog hanging over the island. After he grabbed the two sacks that he used to gather food with he headed out to scavenge for edible tubers and roots.  
  
As the sun rose and burned the fog away it left a few clouds through which the sun filtered. As Vaco dug down into the soil he managed to pull up several roots, which he could use for food. Continuing on his way he left a hollow in the soil where he had dug out the roots.  
  
After several hours of gathering roots Vaco was heading down to the beach to gather shellfish in the shallow waters. He had found a large rock yesterday with a tremendous amount of clams anchored on it. As he pulled the clams away he noticed something floating in the water. Dropping the clams into the sack he ignored it until he saw another, larger, piece of debris in the water.  
  
Wading over to it he tripped on something submerged in the water, pulling it free he discovered that it was the mangled carcass of a young harvest mouse. Stifling a scream he dropped it hurriedly as he began to notice pieces of other creatures and driftwood floating in on the incoming tide.  
  
Near the cliffs Skipper awoke with a splitting headache. The right side of his face was swollen and purple from the saltwater and his left footpaw was crushed but he was alive. Pulling himself up with difficulty he leaned against a rock and tried to remember where he was.  
  
A little shaken by what he had seen Vaco managed to fill his last sack with clams quickly. Swinging it onto his shoulders along with the two skins of water and the other sack he set off for the cliffs on the southern end of the island, wondering what had happened and if he could benefit from it.  
  
Skipper limped up the path to the cliffs, he didn't recognize the island he was on but if he was lucky the small lifeboat his crew had kept might still be useable. He stumbled up the path he had found, limping on his injured paw, the gulls screeching as they feasted on the corpses of his companions. Silently Skipper cursed them for fattening themselves on the flesh of good honest creatures.  
  
As Vaco came onto the top of the cliffs he looked down over the edge. Floating on the tide were the smashed pieces of a sloop and a mostly undamaged longboat. Vaco almost leapt for joy, here was a way to escape the island, he could leave Sampetra!, but then he remembered his mother. He would have to take her with him and it would have to be soon or other vermin might find the boat. Taking the sacks of food he climbed down the Cliffside and stowed them in the longboat, he noticed the sail was torn and the oars were shattered. He would have to bring the lanteen sail his mother had kept since the time of Ublaz.  
  
As Vaco ran back to his dwelling he noticed several stoats examining the piece of driftwood near the lagoon where he had gathered clams. Bursting into his den he noticed his mother lighting a fire. Going over to her he whispered into her ear all he had found. Jota immediately stood up, grabbed the sail, and followed Vaco out to the cliffs.  
  
As Skipper out onto the cliffs he looked over he saw his longboat floating on the tide, still useable. Skipper managed to climb down the cliffs and into the boat. He lay down in the bottom of the boat and covered himself with a ruined sail; exhausted by his ordeal he soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
Vaco and Jota reached the cliff and climbed down into the boat. As the climbed into it Jota began to rig the new sail onto the small mast. As Vaco began to work on punting the boat out of the rocks with a shattered oar shaft he heard someone calling down to them from the cliff.  
  
On the cliffs of Sampetra stood the self appointed Emperor of Sampetra, a fox named Pugna. He listened with great interest as one of his cronies called down to the rats who had found the boat. Stalking to the edge of the cliff he saw the two rats beginning to move the boat out into the open.  
  
"You two rats, bring that boat back into the lagoon, it belongs to me, The Emperor of Sampetra, now" Pugna noticed the reaction of the rats in the boat was what he had expected, defiance  
  
"Go and boil yourself in a stew ya puffed up toad, yer don't got any authority!"  
  
"Fine then, die if you wish but dat boat will be mine"  
  
As Pugna turned around to the five weasel slingers he saw them readying their slings to fire.  
  
"Kill those rats out onda boat NOW!" Several stones flew out over the water, one stuck Jota right between the eyes, killing her instantly.  
  
"You willin to surrender now rat?"  
  
"You'll pay fer that fox, I swear it!" Pugna was about to order his cronies to fire again when he noticed the longboat was out of range  
  
Cursing and howling with rage he turned and stalked away, he was furious, that...that Rat had escaped; while Pugna had tried to be diplomatic he had sailed out of range. He had killed the female but he still didn't have the boat.  
  
Out on the ocean Vaco couldn't help but be joyous, despite the fact that his mother was dead. He had escaped and that was enough for him. He almost shed a tear for his mother, almost. As he sailed out into the ocean he noticed a hole in the boat. Grabbing the smooth round stone his mother had worn he wrapped it in cloth and shoved into the hole to stop the water flowing in.  
  
Skipper was beneath the sail asleep when the slingstones hit; he didn't notice anything until they were way out to sea. Even then he didn't move anywhere, presuming that the boat had just drifted out on it's own. Soon he was lulled to sleep again by the waves rocking the boat.  
  
~~ 


	3. The Trouble With Shrews

The Trouble With Shrews  
  
Disclaimer I own nothing NOTHING OK you blood thirsty lawyers, Brian Jacques owns Redwall I'm not making money either I do own Vaco though so don't use him without permission  
  
Reviews  
  
Oakbark Swiftfist: Glad you like, you write good mole speech too ~~  
  
Vaco was in high spirits, the wind was high, the sun shining and he was not trapped on Sampetra anymore. He let loose a whoop of joy, happy to be alive.  
  
Skipper was blissfully unaware of everything around him when a loud shout woke him. Pulling the ruined canvas off of himself he sat up. However he did not stay awake long because the surprised rat quickly clubbed him over the head with a piece of the shattered oar. With a groan he slipped back into blackness.  
  
Vaco acted quickly, binding Skippers hands he set him in the bottom of the boat and then lay back to enjoy the sun.  
  
Skipper floated through a red, throbbing mist of pain as he came too. With a groan he tried to touch the goose egg between his ears but failed.  
  
"OoooOohhhhh where am I" Vaco didn't answer Skipper, instead he quickly hauled him up onto the rower's bench "Who are yew seadog"  
  
"Steady on matey, me poor ole head's poundin like a drum"  
  
"Yarr you should answer me otter"  
  
"An what if I don't? you wouldn't last five days out on the ocean without my help, this ship needs at least two to handle it"  
  
"What are ya proposin seadog"  
  
"Simple, you don't kill me I won't kill you, who knows we might get out of this alive"  
  
"Grrrrhhh fine, but don't make any stupid moves or you'll regret it"  
  
Vaco untied Skipper and they both set to work, unlashing the tiller Skipper took control. Vaco dug into the sacks and pulled out two limpets; tossing one to Skipper he began chewing his. "So ye got a name matey?"  
  
"Vaco"  
  
"Skipper of Sea Otters matey" Vaco ignored the proffered paw of Skipper  
  
"Fine...be that way"  
  
Several hours later the wind had died, Skipper and Vaco were paddling with their paws. The sun beat down unmercifully on their backs.  
  
"I wonder where we are matey"  
  
"Yarr be quiet bilge walloper I'm tryin ter think"  
  
"Don't hurt yourself matey" Vaco ignored Skipper's comment and continued paddling.  
  
By nightfall both creatures were exhausted, slumping in the bottom of the boat Vaco got a drink of water from the water skins before he fell asleep.  
  
"Yarr he's not that bad of a rat, but still I'd better be on me guard" That said Skipper too drifted off into sleep, leaning on the tiller for support.  
  
After seven days on the open ocean Skipper and Vaco were both sore and sunburned, but they could see land. Skipper particularly had suffered; the skin under his fur was completely red with sunburn.  
  
"Yarr Skipper tis another hot day aye"  
  
"Yah, we could probably fry a shark on the deck!"  
  
"Too bad we don't have one to fry, I could eat a whole shark right about now"  
  
"I don't doubt that seeing as how fast our food disappeared"  
  
"Hey, least were close to land...do yer recognize it?"  
  
"Nahh can't tell yet, we might live through this yet eh?"  
  
As they rowed on doggedly the sun came to its highest point, burning down on them with great intensity. Skipper's back stung and burned under the hot sun. Just when he thought he could not bear it any longer he felt the wind pick up finally.  
  
"Yarr I can feel the wind Vaco, let it take us in, stop paddlin"  
  
They lay back, using the sail Skipper had slept under to cover themselves. As the sun set the little boat finally nudged onto the sand but both of its occupants were both sleeping peacefully.  
  
Logalog watched the small boat nudge onto the sand, his rapier drawn he crept out carefully, peering over the edge of the boat he found Skipper and a rat asleep beneath a sail. Signaling to his comrades to bring a rope he climbed over the edge into the small boat.  
  
"This varmint is in for a rude awakening"  
  
"Hey boss, it's that old lump Skipper"  
  
"Wonder what he's doing with a rat?" Waking Skipper, Logalog directed him to a campfire in a glade near a steam that flowed through Mossflower. Having not seen Skipper for several seasons he soon feel to talking of seasons past.  
  
Vaco woke with pain flooding though his back and neck. Opening his eyes he realized he had his paws bound behind his back and a rope around his neck like a collar. He was in a very humiliating situation; bound and collared like an animal. When he tried to raise his head he realized that a rope was tied to the ropes binding his paws. When he raised his head his paws were raised with them and the rope was short so he could not swing his paws as a weapon. He sadly noticed Skipper and a shrew sitting around a campfire chatting amiably, or so he thought.  
  
Logalog was not in a good mood; Skipper had been pestering him for the past hour about that damn rat. Logalog was loathe to release him into Skipper's charge because he knew that no matter how good they seemed, vermin were vermin.  
  
"Skipper I know you really think he's different but no vermin has ever changed, it's just not in their nature to be honest and kind" Letting out a sigh Skipper prepared himself to ask Logalog one more time to release Vaco, but before he could Logalog continued.  
  
"Give it up Skipper, I'm not letting him go, you may think he is innocent but I'm willing to bet he's just using you for his own ends"  
  
"You just don't understand matey, I'm willing to say that I believe he can change"  
  
"Skipper, he won't change, ever..He's a rat, a badun, can't you see that?"  
  
"...Maybe you're right, maybe I should just give up"  
  
"Now you're thinking straight Skip, get some sleep"  
  
"No, if you're gonna kill him I won't be around to see it, I wouldn't be able to bear it seeing as how he helped me"  
  
Vaco realized that he wouldn't be able to escape without a fight. He decided to wait for the shrews to go to fall asleep, but to his misfortune Logalog had been expecting just such a move. Logalog stationed a watch, including a shrew to guard Vaco. Also he Vaco imprisoned in a huge wooden yoke with slots for his hands and and head.  
  
Skipper came over to speak to Vaco, from the look on his face Vaco realized that Skipper could not help him.  
  
"Vaco, I'm afraid that I couldn't do anything for you, Logalog will probably have you executed at dawn, Was good meetin you matey"  
  
"You know if I live through this, our next meeting probably won't be friendly"  
  
"Why do you say that matey?"  
  
"Because I find it hard to trust a seadog who would abandon someone who helped him ter the shrews" Skipper, unable to bear any anger from Vaco and with his guilt troubling him, turned and walked off into the verdant depths Mossflower, only stopping to grab the sack that contained food.  
  
Vaco did not fall asleep that night, he had to escape or he would die at dawn on a shrew rapier. As he gazed at the sentry he realized he could solve both his problems with one move. Whistling to attract the attention of the shrew sentry he carefully positioned himself to leap. The young shrew reacted as was expected.  
  
"Will you shut up rat, that whistling is annoying!"  
  
"Surely you wouldn't deny a doomed vermin his last rights eh?"  
  
"Grrrr I'll cut open your gizzard if you keep it up rat"  
  
"Try it you wart bottomed toad...I dare yew!"  
  
The shrew drew his sword and moved toward Vaco, a menacing gleam in his eyes. Vaco lunged at the shrew; at the last moment he dodged to the side and swung the collar at the shrew's head. It struck with a crack, and in a moment the shrew was laid out on the ground unconscious. The wooden collar cracked from the impact and, with a little force, it fell to the earth in several pieces beside the poleaxed sentry. Grabbing the shrew's sabre he dashed of into the darkness without a second thought.  
  
Some time later, Vaco was not sure how long had passed since his escape, he collapsed at the base of an ancient oak. Noticing a small hollow under the roots he crawled into it and slept, too tired to do anything else.  
  
~~ 


	4. If sabres could fly

If sabers could fly we'd all be dead by now  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Redwall would I be writing this fic? NO I WOULD BE WRITING THE ACTUAL REDWALL SERIES! So simply put for the morons out there I don't own Redwall or make money from writing fanfiction But Vaco is mine; you may use him if you ask me...but only if you ask me!  
  
Apparently no one is reviewing; either that or no one is reading this  
  
Anyway here is chapter 4. Please, if you read this story, leave a review; good or bad I don't care just let me know what you think  
  
~~  
  
"Sir, wake up sir" Logalog was woken before dawn by two shrews that had been on sentry duty.  
  
"What is it?" But even before they answered he knew that the rat had escaped. Getting to he feet he followed them to the place where Vaco had been the night before.  
  
"What happened to the sentry watching him?"  
  
"Dead sir....we found him not more than five minutes ago, he died of a concussion, apparently the rat bludgeoned him with the yoke on his neck"  
  
"So, how far could he have got? He's got a huge chunk of wood on his neck"  
  
"Uhhh sir...the wood cracked and he apparently forced it off of himself"  
  
Logalog stifled a curse, wondering how the rat had managed to attack the sentry when he had a wooden yoke on his neck. He and the sentries arrived at the stump where the sentry had sat the night before. The sentry was indeed dead; his head had a large gash on it. Inspecting the area he found the pieces of the collar and also he realized who the sentry was.  
  
"Damn him, he killed Ferro, took the Ferro's sabre too, the one he got off a corsair"  
  
"Sir.... we didn't find anything except this" Taking the piece of cloth they found, he sniffed it and grimaced.  
  
"It came from his clothes for sure, say why didn't the other sentries stop him, or even notice him leaving?"  
  
"....sir the ones in this area are mostly asleep"  
  
"How about you two? Why didn't you stop him?"  
  
"We were on the other side of camp and couldn't see him sir"  
  
As the sun rose the other shrews woke slowly, among them the sleeping sentries. Logalog took all of the sentries aside and addressed them. "How many of you were doing you duty last night and stayed awake?"  
  
Immediately all the shrews began attesting to their innocence with loud yells and shouts. Holding up his Blackstone Logalog silenced them with a glare.  
  
"Most of you just lied to me, you were asleep and I saw you earlier myself, but worst of all, because of your lack of discipline Ferro is dead, the rat murdered him while you were sleeping and ran off with his sabre" Immediately most of the shrews that had been shouting earlier slumped with shame.  
  
"We do have a trail that Demmo and Sakna found, the vermin fled to the east, into Mossflower"  
  
Glaring at those around him he spoke again "You know our law, if one of us dies to a vermin then that vermin must die too, so I'll give you the chance redeem yourselves by hunting him down. Now get going"  
  
With cries of anger and rage the shrews ran into Mossflower to the east. Among them was Logalog's son Amron.  
  
After burying Ferro Logalog organized the other shrews to start searching the woods. Leading one party himself they set off into the depths of Mossflower to avenge their comrade Ferro.  
  
Vaco groaned as he pulled himself out from under the tree's roots the next morning. His back was sore in a hundred different places and he was stiff from sleeping in a cramped position all night. Picking some fruit from the nearby trees he silenced his growling stomach. Taking the shrew's sabre he thrust it through his belt and hiked off into the woods, without a clue as to where he was going.  
  
Some time later the Logalog's group caught up with the sentries who were hunting the woods for Vaco. Striding over to his son Logalog inquired as to their progress.  
  
"How ya doing findin the rat, anything yet?"  
  
"Not much, did find these though"  
  
Amron held up a few apple cores and the remains of other fruits.  
  
"You did good my boy, he was here alright"  
  
Striking off into the trees they continued to search but now there was a sense of urgency about their mission. The shrews could feel that they were getting close to finding the rat that had killed Ferro.  
  
An hour later Vaco stopped to rest, leaning against an old yew tree he caught his breath. A few minutes later he heard a rustling noise before thirty shrews burst out of the trees and fanned out to try to surround him. Drawing the stolen sabre Vaco went into what he assumed was a defensive position, though he knew nothing of fighting with swords or any other weapon. Logalog stepped forward, his rapier drawn, to kill Vaco. Putting on a display of fierceness to disguise his fear Vaco barked out a warning to Logalog.  
  
"Come no closer shrew, or I'll kill yer"  
  
"You couldn't kill a grasshopper, I can tell from the way you hold that blade that you've never used one in your life"  
  
Vaco was absolutely shocked, visibly shaken he decided to make a run for it before he was completely surrounded.  
  
"Toss that sword away from yourself now and beg, I just might make your passing quick vermin"  
  
As he listen to what Logalog said he got a malicious idea. "You want me to toss this sword eh? Fine then shrew, catch"  
  
Drawing the sword back he threw at Logalog, not really expecting it to hit anything though, and in the same movement dashed for the weakest part of the circle of shrews. Logalog was not expecting such a move and so he was not able to dodge. But just as the sword was about to strike him, Amron stepped in front of him and took the sabre through his gut.  
  
With a gasp of pain Amron collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood. Vaco rammed one of the shrews at the same time and burst through the circle. Thinking himself safe he was surprised when a stinging pain shot through his back. The shrew standing next to the one he rammed had struck him with his rapier!  
  
The shrews were paralyzed by the shock of what had happened and so they did not give chase to Vaco. Logalog was kneeling with Amron dying in his arms, tears running down his cheeks openly. As he opened his eyes again the sight of the sabre imbedded in his son's stomach horrified him still further. In his mind he swore a solemn oath to hunt and kill Vaco, kill him slowly and painfully for taking his son from him. Sobbing he carried Amron back to the camp sadly, all the time thinking of how he would make the vermin suffer.  
  
Vaco was elated at his narrow escape. His back throbbed and stung but he hardly noticed, his relief at escaping was too great. When he finally stopped at last Vaco realized that he should treat his back. Taking several pawfuls of mud he plastered them over his wound. Stumbling to his feet again he set off running to put as much distance between him and the vengeful shrews as possible.  
  
Striding through the woods at a faster pace than he had thought himself capable of, Vaco made good time despite the painful wound on his back. By nightfall he was exhausted and when he found a small cave he fell asleep without even scavenging for food. 


End file.
